New Best Friend
Vendetta becomes best friends with Marion in an attempt to make Charlotte so sad, she would never ask Vendetta to play again. Plot summary Charlotte invites Vendetta to come over to her house and play, however, Vendetta refuses and promises to destroy Charlotte's house with termite fiends. In the lunchroom, Marion tells Malachi about her escape plan to Canada, which she had been plotting for years. Just as Marion is about to escape, Vendetta arrives at her house and tells her that she is moving in with her. Then Marion asks her what's wrong with Vendetta's house, it is stated that while Vendetta was making the termite fiends, the plan backfired, showing that the termites began to destroy her house instead of Charlotte's. The scene then skips to Vendetta talking to the pest control and is told that her house would be tented for three days. Snapping at Marion, Vendetta tells her that it is none of her business why she was there and to show her Marion's room. Marion closes the door in Vendetta's face, saying that she would be just a minute. Just as she finished getting rid of her digging tools, Vendetta, and Grudge break in, looking around the room suspiciously. Stating that Marion's room is "ugly and stupid", Vendetta commands her hamster to unpack all of her clothes. While this is happening, Charlotte appears in Marion's room, stating that she had followed Vendetta the whole time. Charlotte, unknowingly, reveals all of Marion's plans to Canada, to Marion's horror. Failing to get Charlotte to leave, Vendetta's hamster throws Charlotte out. Charlotte asks Vendetta if she is going to play with Marion instead of her, which gives Vendetta an idea. Sarcastically asking Charlotte if she wanted a hug, she states that Marion is her new best friend and that they'll have fun without her, leaving Charlotte upset. Marion and Vendetta go on with their fun, however, Charlotte still decides to bother Vendetta. Marion, with the help of Vendetta, makes a fiend to destroy Charlotte. Just as it was finished, Vendetta's phone rings, telling her that her house is fixed and she can return home. Marion, surprised by this, asks her if she was leaving. Vendetta, replying that her house was fixed and there was no reason that she should stay, states that she and Marion were not friends and were never to be friends because she was stupider than Charlotte. Marion, upset about being tricked, decides that she can always move to Canada, but just as she is about to leave, the fiend that she created takes an interest in her digging tools and begins to eat them, destroying her house in the process. The episode ends with Marion moving into Charlotte's house for three weeks, as Charlotte noticed her drawing of a "pretty escape submarine" and suggests that they show it to Vendetta. Fiends *Termite fiends *Marion's fiend Songs *"Me and My Best Friend Marion" Memorable quotes Title cards New_Best_Friend.png Background information *The episode premiered on October 25, 2008, on Nicktoons Network. *Marion created a crab-like fiend, along with Vendetta's help, to destroy Charlotte. *Marion was plotting her escape from Clamburg to Canada for years. *Marion's glass-figure collection is shown. *This episode reveals that Vendetta owns a cell phone. *This is the second time Vendetta sings. The first on being Shorts: Set 1 Cast *Amy Winfrey as Charlotte, Marion, Giant Kitty *Aglaia Mortcheva as Vendetta, Violetta *Peter Merryman as Malachi *Dave Wasson as Marion's fiend, Victor Category:Television episodes